tstreakmlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Thunder Streak
Prince Thunder Streak is the main creator on the T_StreakMLP YouTube channel. He tends to do a variety of videos, including his own series of The Sonic Shadow and Silver Show. He has a 2 minute younger brother, Angel Tidal Wave, who never likes to be seen on camera, so Prince Thunder does his absolute best to keep him out of the frame while filming vlogs. The Sonic Shadow and Silver Show Prince Thunder is one of the 5 mainframe characters in his version of The Sonic Shadow and Silver Show, along with Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, and his pet duck Sir Lightning Strike. Appearance Prince Thunder is a green pegasus with a multicoloured mane and tail, green eyes with a yellow background on them, above his left eye is a black bolt of lightning, which illuminates yellow when using his powers in battle. He wears a green crown with a blue bolt of lightning on it, a grey neckpiece with his cutie mark on it and his hooves have blue ponyshoes on them. Though on his SSS Show sprite, the CM and crown are not present for unknown reasons. (Apart from his CM being partially visible behind his wing.) Personality Prince Thunder has a love for living life in the fast lane, he normally flies at speeds of over 940 MPH, but has the potential to fly at an insane Mach 196 (150,385 MPH), the fastest ever speed recorded by a Non-DC superhero. But he does like to slow down once in a while unlike his wife Rainbow Dash (Who also has made it to the SSS Show.). But eventually he did help her do such a thing. Prince Thunder might be a nice guy, but like his mother Rapid Repair, once betrayed he will never trust them fully again. Despite being 'Prince of the Skies', Prince Thunder likes to be more down to earth compared to the likes of his sworn nemesis, who he knows is insanely OP without needing to verify it. Powers and Abilities Prince Thunder is the fastest being in the air, his unreal turn of speed means he can dodge and weave through many attacks, regardless of speed. He is nowhere NEAR as powerful as his nemesis, but has the speed to back himself up, he can charge energy from his wings and fire the replicated wings at his opponent, they'll slap the foe, enclosing them in an explosion, which severely weakens their armour. Prince Thunder also has a dark version of himself, when his eyes meet with a 'Blood Moon', he will transform into Prince Nightcore Streak, his base power level remains the same, but for every 1, it increases, it becomes 3, so a power level of 50,000 becomes 70,000 if Nightcore. He excels in 'Max Power' fights over others. Though his base power level of 40,000 is higher than the 37,500 of Sir Lightning Strike, his IQ isn't able to back him up only measuring 175, meaning both are pretty much evenly matched when the two are sparring.